nintendo3dsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo 3DS
The Nintendo 3DS is the newest of Nintendo's handhelds video game systems. It succeeds the previous line of Nintendo DS systems. The device's main attraction would be its use of glasses-free 3D effects (thus ushering in the name 3D''S), as well as its motion controls. The Nintendo 3DS was announced on March 23rd 2010, but was officially revealed and showcased at E3 2010 on June 15th 2010. On January 19th, 2011, Nintendo officially announced that the system will be released on February 26th 2011 in Japan, as well as March 27, 2011 for the U.S. and Europe. It will cost 25,000 yen, which equals $299.99, yet the official price is $249.99, in North America an €249.99 in Europe. History Features The Nintendo 3DS has many abilities compared to its predecessor, the Nintendo DSi. For one, it includes a circle pad for more precise gameplay. Another new feature is higher quality graphics, as well as internet capabilities. The system itself is about the same size and weight, however, the top screen is much larger than that of the DSi, probably for more comfortable viewing, and is wider. Once again, the bottom screen has touch control with an extendable stylus up to 100mm, and there is a camera on the inside of the 3DS just in the center above the top screen, as well as two on the outside, which can all take 3-D pictures and enable viewing in 3-D as well. Perhaps the largest new feature of the 3DS is the ability to play games in 3D technology, without the use of special glasses. The system uses technology to merge two pictures together to add depth, called parallax barrier technology, using a process called autostereoscopy. Plus viewers can change the extremity of the 3D on the system by moving the slider up and down to add and decrease depth. More features are that it will have backwards compatibility with the DS, allowing one to play their DS games with increased resolution and circle pad control, as well as a gyroscope and accelerometer for motion control. The Nintendo 3DS has a home button to allow players to access the home menu more quickly, a tag mode will be included, as well as the ability to download 3D movies. The tag mode is currently being known as "StreetPass Mode", as stated by Nintendo. "SpotPass" also allows the 3DS to download information in sleep mode. DSiWare shall be transferable onto 3DS consoles, but Nintendo states that 3DSWare shall be a new trademark for the console. The 3DS will also be able to access the internet, and have a new shopping add titled the Nintendo eShop via a worldwide system update in late May. Release and Pricing As of recent, Nintendo has stated that the system will be available in all areas by the end of the fiscal year, March 27, 2011. It has also been said 3DS games may cost as much as ds games, considering the features and capabilities. The release date was confirmed at the Nintendo conference to be February 26th, 2011 in Japan, and March 27th, 2011 in America and March 25th, 2011 in Europe. The price will be 25,000 yen ($299, but the official price for the US and Europe is $249.99 and €249.99. In Australia it is confirmed to be released on the 31st of March, at the price of $350. Software ''Main article: Nintendo 3DS Games Reception Gallery Images Videos Video:Nintendo 3DS Trailer - E3 2010|E3 2010 trailer. Video:Nintendo 3DS Preview - E3 2010|Nintendo 3DS preview video by IGN Entertainment. Video:Nintendo 3DS - Virtual Tour Video:Nintendo 3DS - TV Commercial|North American trailer for the Nintendo 3DS: "Take a Look Inside." References